


Right Then

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: A light knock came from beyond the bathroom, causing Chan to bite back a moan. A moment of silence passed before the stranger rapped on the door once more.“Occupied!” Was shouted from behind him, teeth sinking into the back of his neck immediately after.His hips stuttered, as his fingers scrambled to find purchase against the smooth counter. The sounds of heavy breathing echoed off the tile as he teetered on the edge.





	Right Then

**Author's Note:**

> Totally used this as a distraction from how I am trapped in a project group where I am literally the only one who can do anything proficiently. Between that, the exam I had last week, work, and the stress I feel about the future, I have given myself a massive canker sore that prevents me from wanting to eat. Hell yeah.
> 
> Also, Black Friday is coming up and I work in retail aaaaand my 10 hour shift starts at 4 am yay! I hope I can actually shop that day though. To be honest, I'm more of a Cyber Monday type of person.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and, (if you celebrate it) have a Happy Thanksgiving!

A light knock came from beyond the bathroom, causing Chan to bite back a moan. A moment of silence passed before the stranger rapped on the door once more.

 

“Occupied!” Was shouted from behind him, teeth sinking into the back of his neck immediately after.

 

His hips stuttered, as his fingers scrambled to find purchase against the smooth counter. The sounds of heavy breathing echoed off the tile as he teetered on the edge.

 

\----

 

Today was supposed to have been a simple shopping day at the mall. Nothing extravagant or too crazy. He didn't want to use a lot of energy because it was his first weekend off from work in a long time. He just wanted to have a relaxing day out with his boyfriend. He should have known better.

 

He did his best to keep up with Minho's needs, but the boy just had too high of a sex drive for his busy schedule. The younger worked every weeknight, after classes, which gave him every weekend off. Chan was hardly home during then, though, as he typically worked all weekend. During the week, he had an internship every morning and alternated between attending class and working in the evenings.

 

By the time he got home, he was too exhausted for even one round or the younger was already asleep because it was just that late. He would eat the dinner Minho had put in the fridge and take a shower before crawling into bed and curling around his oh so pretty boyfriend. The younger was almost always gone when he woke up, a little message written on a sticky note with a heart always left on the bathroom mirror. Chan would date them before putting them in the photo box marked “Minho♡.”

 

He felt sorry for his boyfriend who was constantly so understanding, and patient, with his lack of spare time. The considerate roommate who never pushed when he wasn't up to fooling around or couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to do the dishes. The one he had promised _tomorrow_ to, the night before, when he had pulled the other's fingers from under the waistband of his shorts. Instead of being upset, like Minho could have been, the younger simply hummed in acknowledgement before giving him a chaste kiss. Softly carding one set of fingers through his hair while the other rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back, their legs intertwined comfortably. That was the only reason why he even allowed them to go so far in a public place -- well, that and the idea turned him on.

 

They had been at the mall for all of 26 minutes before his darling Minho had dragged him into the nearest bathroom and pushed him against the locked door. The younger had kissed him roughly with so much fiery passion and pure heat that it didn't take any convincing for his pants to be around his ankles. Minho had pulled them down and bent him over, pushing a muscular thigh up and between his. Their shirts were in a pile on the counter and there were already bite marks across his chest and down his back.

 

Chan typically would have been opposed to something so risqué, fucking anywhere outside their apartment, but he honestly wanted Minho like he needed air. They hadn’t had the time to spice things up in bed recently and this situation sent thrills through him. When the younger paused to curse about the absence of lube, he nearly panicked. He didn’t want to stop for anything so he shoved the other's fingers into his mouth and sucked fervently while his hips humped the younger’s leg. They only used saliva when they were really rough, but it had been awhile since Chan had wanted anything to that degree. Today, right then, he didn't care. He wanted _anything_ even if it hurt. He just wanted Minho inside him, nothing else mattered.

 

He did his best to produce a decent amount of spit, licking sloppily around the other's delicate appendages. He released the younger's hand, bending forward even more and squirming against the cold surface. Minho audibly groaned behind him, wet fingers petting over his entrance.

 

“No need to be gentle,” He assured, “I want it rough.”

 

“Are you sure?” The younger checked.

 

“Yes, you have no idea how much I need you.”

 

He could hear how shaky his voice had become, just dripping with desperation. His body arched when Minho plunged two fingers as far as possible, curling them just how he liked it. The slight sting sent sparks through him, he whined in delight. The younger pulled them almost all the way out, before thrusting back in. He was grateful for the counter because his legs lost their strength as the other added a third finger, increasing the speed.

 

He was getting too close but there was no way he was finishing like that. He gripped Minho's wrist to signal what he wanted. The younger slid small hands down his sides, resting one on his waist and the other on one of his hips. He could feel Minho tease him, the other's cock brushing against him. He let out a pleading whimper, hoping to appeal to the younger’s dominant side.

 

“It’s okay, don't worry.” Minho purred. “I've got you, baby.” Bit into the space behind his ear, “I'm going to ruin you.”

 

Minho pushed in and he let out a moan at finally feeling the younger inside him for the first time in awhile. The other paused to let him adjust, but he was already moving himself along Minho's length.

 

“Shit, baby.” Minho gasped, fingers digging into his hips, “You're even hornier than me, aren't you?”

 

He nodded as best as he could, but it was difficult to think. The younger had great stamina and strength, always fucking him _so_ well. He was already drooling.

 

“Words.” Minho reminded, grabbing a handful of his ass. “Use your words.”

 

“Yes,” he groaned, “so horny but only for you.”

 

The younger turned his head to give him a kiss, reducing the intensity momentarily, the angle a little awkward. It was more like Minho just nipping and licking at the corner of his mouth, but nonetheless he felt the love.

 

When Minho hit his prostate, his body lost all strength and he practically screamed. The younger clamped a hand over his mouth, pulling halfway out, thrusting shallowly, and slowing down the pace.

 

“Do you think you can keep quiet, baby boy?” Minho asked.

 

He shook his head, knowing precisely that there was no way he could mute himself when the younger fucked him with such passion. He heard the younger tsk in his ear.

 

“It wasn't a request. Only good boys get fucked good and good boys keep quiet when they're told.” Minho warned mockingly. “If you can't stay quiet, then I don't think we should continue.”

 

Chan didn't think that there was anyway the younger would be able stop but he still nearly cried at the threat.

 

“No, please,” he was reaching behind him for Minho's body, trying to pull the younger back in. “I'll be good. I'll be quiet. I'll do _anything_ . Just please, _please_ don't stop.”

 

He had tears in his eyes from the idea of them stopping and being forced to walk through the mall all worked up, knowing perfectly well that the younger would do something like that. Minho only chuckled at his desperate pleas, licking a line up the back of his neck and biting into the scruff of skin there. He shuddered. That had always been Minho's way to claim him. It was one of the areas that always made him so, _so_ weak.

 

“You know I can't say 'no’ to you, baby boy,” the younger growled, “I do expect you to keep your promise and do _anything_ later.”

 

“Thank you,” he breathed, body desperate to feel Minho's skilled thrusts again. “Anything.” He re-promised.

 

The younger licked the shell of his ear, “Keep quiet and I'll make you cum so hard you'll see white.”

 

Minho began gaining speed, increasing the depth of his strokes, aiming perfectly for Chan's sweet spot. He was writhing, head going fuzzy, high off the feeling of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. The younger slipped fingers into his hair, gripping tightly to pull his head back, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

 

“Baby boy, you look so good when you're getting fucked.” Minho praised.

 

The younger was right, he did. He looked so fuck drunk with his pupils blown and eyes lidded. His lips were so swollen, wet and shiny with a vibrant red tint to them. His mouth hung open and drool trailed down his chin. His body tingled at the younger’s words.

 

His trance shattered, momentarily being replaced with sheer panic at the sound of the handle wiggling. A light knock came from beyond the bathroom, causing Chan to bite back a moan. A moment of silence passed before the stranger rapped on the door once more.

 

“Occupied!” Was shouted from behind him, teeth sinking into the back of his neck immediately after.

 

His hips stuttered, as his fingers scrambled to find purchase against the smooth counter. The sounds of heavy breathing echoed off the tile as he teetered on the edge. He felt himself clench, back beginning to arch in, what would be, a mind blowing climax for sure. Just as he was reaching his peak, Minho gripped him tight at the base of his cock, a dry orgasm ripping through him.

 

He could feel his body go limp, all strength completely drained from him. Mind numb, he couldn't suppress the drawn out moan that echoed through the room. There were suddenly fingers in his mouth, curling to pet the back of his tongue, to silence him. It only made him want to moan more. Instead, he sucked on them -- which was what they both wanted -- as oversensitivity kicked in. They weren't done yet and he knew it, which was fine because he didn't want to stop yet.

 

He locked eyes in the mirror with Minho, noting the lust that swirled in the other's eyes -- the way his tongue was on the petite fingers in his mouth. Despite how _hot_ what had just happened was, Chan was a bit bitter that he had been denied. The younger just gave him a sweet smile, as if they were on an ice cream date and not fucking like horny teenagers in a mall bathroom, before pulling out and flipping him so they were facing each other. In seconds, Minho had a set of hands beneath his thighs and he was being lifted onto the counter.

 

He had always known that Minho was strong, but the younger still sometimes surprised him with how effortless it seemed to pin him down or hold him up. Chan was not a weak person but he submitted because he loved being dominated by Minho. However, it was not always like that and sometimes he didn't want to just roll over willingly. It was those times where Minho had to really go head to head with his strength. It was incredibly hot and it turned him on so much when the younger genuinely overpowered him, though.

 

“I want to watch you come.” Minho stated, before thrusting back in.

 

Chan arched as the younger resumed driving into the bundle of nerves that made his vision spotted. He squirmed through the overstimulation, cock trapped between their bodies. Minho pulled him into a kiss, their open mouths panting against each other. It was loud and sloppy, but so fucking hot when paired with the sound of hips slamming into the backs of thighs.

 

The younger was relentlessly pounding into his prostate, not giving him a chance to catch his breath. He could feel himself rising, his stomach getting tighter and his head lighter. He was rutting into the younger's strokes, knowing his back would surely be bruised by the end. His chest was wet from sweat and from Minho's tongue lapping and teasing at his nipples. His core was beginning to ache from overexertion, impressed by Minho's ability to fuck him at that intensity for so long -- especially without coming.

 

Minho's rhythm was beginning to falter, hips stuttering here and there, a sure sign the other was close. Chan focused on clenching tightly around the younger, trying to make Minho feel as good as possible. The other buried his face into the crook of Chan's neck, lips marking the smooth flesh. A burst of pain erupted from the junction where his collar bone met his shoulder, teeth digging into skin.

 

The sensation of Minho biting him, tipped Chan over the edge and he climaxed all over their bare abdomens. His head was spinning, vision blurry with tears and fireworks. He couldn't even support his own weight, so utterly spent from the rough fucking. He was satisfied and he felt so good, Minho always knowing just what he needed.

 

Minho's hips were working at an amazing angle and speed when the younger shoved himself as deep as possible before orgasming inside of him. Chan was elated at the familiar feeling of Minho releasing into him -- tightening the legs he had wrapped around the younger's waist -- he had missed it so much.

 

“You look so perfect like this, fucked out and beautiful. I could stare at you forever.”

 

He laced his fingers in the back of Minho's hair, drawing them into a deep kiss with tongue and love. He relished in the younger's words, feeling like he could currently take on the world with a dick up his ass. It was simply amazing. His boyfriend was extremely hot and _so_ good to him. Chan didn't deserve him. Somehow he had been lucky enough to have someone so extraordinary, and he loved Minho so much. Chan would do _anything_ to make sure he knew it.

 


End file.
